


The Only One

by atsumoomoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Insecure Iwaizumi Hajime, IwaOi Week, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo
Summary: Iwaizumi has been feeling insecure about himself because Oikawa kept talking and hanging out will his fangirls. After he sees Oikawa with another guy, he went distant and cold towards the setter. Oikawa tries to comfort and reassure his feeling Iwaizumi,  the sweetest way possible.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> (ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD MADE BY ME)
> 
> I. Stan. Soft. Iwazumi. No toxic iwaoi allowed :)

𝐈𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐳𝐮𝐦𝐢'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕 _ **  
**_

I walked with Oikawa to school, listening to him as he tells stories from yesterday, silently. As he continues talking, I could help but stare at his dumb but still cute face. I want to shower that face with so many kisses. I blushed beet red at the thought.

_God, what am I thinking about?_

  
  
"Iwa-chan?~"

"H-Huh?" 

I was caught off guard by the voice, making me stutter. I took a slight glimpse of Oikawa again, to see him looking at me with that playful smile of his.

"Are you staring?~" He says with a teasing tone. I instinctively hit him in the head lightly.

  
  
"Oww... That hurts..." He whins, dramatic as ever. I roll my eyes and said, "Whatever, let's keep going, or else we will be late." Oikawa then suddenly grabbed my hand interlocking with his. He then smiled and moved closer to me, as we continued walking to school. As soon as we arrived at the front gate, girls or should I say 'fangirls' started to try and talk to Oikawa.

"Let's meet later at lunch okay, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa shouts at me as he was being pulled away by the girls.

"Yeah..." I sigh and walked away to my class alone for the 4th time that week.

I sat down at my desk, looking down at the view from the building to see those girls talking to Oikawa. They look like they were having fun. I can't help but feel this sudden heavy feeling in my chest if I continue to look at them. 

_Am I jealous?_

I try to brush it off and distract myself by doing school works. After a few minutes of looking down at my book, just to see it all blank. Why am I acting like this? Why should I care? There were always around him. We aren't even dating...

  
  
The school bell rings signaling class was about to begin and these same thoughts continue to cloud my mind. Not leaving anytime soon. 

"Umm... Excuse me? Iwaizumi-san?" I abruptly look up from my desk from falling asleep in class, to see a girl from my class.

"It's already lunch. I'm s-sorry i-if I woke you u-up!" She bowed down and left the room, leaving me stunned. I look around the classroom to see no one inside, probably already eating in the cafeteria. I looked at my phone to check the time, to see that I'm 10 minutes late meeting up with Oikawa.

_Crap... He must have been waiting for a while..._

I quickly gathered my stuff and jogged to our usual spot, at the back of the building, where we ate. As I turned to the next corner, I saw something which made me back away a bit. Something that made my heart and the world stop for a minute.

I hid behind that corner, to see Oikawa and some guy I haven't seen before walking around near the gym. Laughing and eating food together.

After a few minutes of observing them, I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to leave that place as soon as possible. I ran away, with tears threatening to come down my eyes. I go to the bathroom, to rinse my face. I then look at myself in the mirror.

_I'm so pathetic. I have no right to cry over this._

_Why?_

_Just what am I even doing at this point?_

I compose myself and went back to class, not even bothering to eat anymore since I lost my appetite.

_ After School Hours _

I get up from my seat tiredly, my stomach rumbling from hunger. Damn, I should have eaten earlier. I try to fight back the hunger, going to the gym for volleyball practice.

I entered the gym to see the team already starting practice. I scan the big room to see Oikawa and locked eyes, staring at each other.

I almost forgot about him. How am I supposed to focus during practice now?

_I can't face him properly yet..._

"IWA-CHANNN~" I snap out of my trance to see him dashing to me, arms wide open for what looks like a hug. But before he can touch me, I panicked and dodged, causing him to fall down the floor.

_I couldn't even touch him._

𝐎𝐢𝐤𝐚𝐰𝐚'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕 _  
_

I fall face-first onto the gym floor. Which I'm pretty sure left a mark. I try to get up myself but ended up getting help from Yahaba. I look up to see Makki and Mattsun trying to hold out a loud laugh.

_That was so embarrassing..._

_Why was Iwa-chan distant? He seemed to be okay earlier this morning._

I patched myself up and practice continued as normal, the only difference is that Iwa-chan looked disturbed or distracted. I should try to talk to him later when we go home. I'm getting a bit worried.

_After Volleyball Practice_

I had the first years go clean up and so I started to walk over to Iwa-chan, who was already starting to leave. He then notices that I was behind him, making him walk even faster. I try catching up to him, now both of us were running.

"IWA-CHAN!"

Even after calling him, he continued running, not looking back at me.

"IWAIZUMI HAJIME!!!"

I shout louder than before, finally making him stop. I covered my mouth just realizing what I said. I haven't said his full name for a long time. He turned to me, with tears in his eyes. Seeing that, made my heart break a little.

I try to move closer to him, hugging him. He stood still, not moving at all. We stood there under the sunset on a small bridge over a river.

"What's wrong Iwa-chan?"

I then looked at him straight in the eye.

"You can tell me. I just don't want you to cry. It hurts inside me to see you like this."

Tears continued flowing down his cheeks and I wipe them away.

"I-I w-was jealous..." He whispered.

"Is it because of the girls? Or the guy from earlier? You know that I don't like them..."

He stayed silent, averting his face away from me, and I sigh. This was one of the rare occasions where he breakdown. He looks so fragile, I want to protect him.

"Look at me." I face him back at me.

"You are the one I like. You. You are the only one Iwa-chan." I start to tear up myself.

"But-"

I cut him off, kissing him on the lips for a minute. I will make sure, that he knows, that I only love and like him.

**"Only you."**

**"Only me..."**

I nod with a smile on my face. We continued to kiss, full of warmth and love. Now a full moon above us and stars shining brightly, even one shooting star showed up. Maybe, this was a sign that we will bound to be together.


End file.
